


The things that happened during Christmas

by currant_flour



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Warning for possible triggers, but I hope you'd like it!!, i didn't execute this as well as I hope it would be, i don't know if this is considered as gore, that's basically it in here, this is killing me but I guess it's revenge for making the dan members also Hibiya die in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: [ A secret santa gift for tumblr user Fuwake, an event arranged by Kagepro secret santa]I don't know how to summary so please read. Also, warning for possible triggers and blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to finish because I'm not fond of blood and such but it's good to give something a try. First, I'll apologize for being so late and I'm sorry for not writing a crossover fic since I don't watch a lot of animes, I don't exactly know anything else other than Kagepro to be honest. The first part is a little confusing, hopefully that won't cause any trouble.
> 
> Even so, I hope you enjoy the fic Fuwake!
> 
> P.s the bolded italics are the character's thoughts

"Hey Kano! It's Christmas already, wake up!!"

Slowly opening his eyes, he soon registers his surroundings, a part of the bed is shaking violently, making the whole world spin dizzily, it's _overwhelming_. Swatting his hand at the assume direction of assault, he whines " it's too early for this, I want to sleep some more..." . The assault stopped after a moment and sleepiness began attacking his senses again, _**it's my fault for staying up late last night**_ , he curses himself mentally, but it's not like he can help it...

Suddenly, a crushing weight landed on his right foot and he's jolted back into the world of the awake, "Ow ow ow ow that hurts!! " head snapping upward towards the culprit, he finds Seto sitting on the spot a little further away from his foot, his expression half stunned and half apologetic. He assumes that Seto didn't know the location of his foot before he sat down, rather roughly.

Both Kido and Seto are wearing warmer clothes, sweaters to be exact, large ugly Christmas sweaters in contrast to their usual clothing. Kido is wearing a turtle neck sweater that covers up most of her neck with a single reindeer crossing the sky while Seto wears a collar t-shirt under a round neck sweater. Both of them are covered with green, red, white and yellow so much that he have to take a bit of time to refrain himself from laughing at the spot.

"Ayano said that nobody is allowed to open the presents until everybody is present! I don't really want to wait so please...?" Seto have lie down beside him, shining his puppy eyes at him in hopes of getting the other off the bed. To be frank, it's kind of scary to look at Seto's eyes since they still can't control their powers much, who knows what would happen if you stare at them, he doesn't need to know the things that swirl around in his head. To avoid the possibilities of ruining a nice Christmas morning, he slapped his hand on Seto's face to cover his eyes and sigh in defeat, "alright alright, I'll go..." , yawning right after he finished his sentence.

"Don't forget to brush up before you go downstairs, breakfast is ready." says Kido who have been standing by the bedside watching the exchange, she yawned a little even though she looks perfectly awake before leaving the room with Seto trailing behind her happily. He vaguely remembers the fact that yawning could be contagious, is this proof of it then? Shrugging the thoughts aside, he gets himself off the warm comfort of his bed and hissing at the temperature outside his peaceful cotton kingdom.

Better get ready before Kido or possibly Ayano nee-chan comes in, it won't be fun then.

_______________

  
" Ah good morning, did you sleep well last night? " Ayano said nicely by the table, putting the last piece of pancake on the plate before drizzling a generous amount of chocolate syrup on it.

Taking a seat, he replied with a tired smile" Fine... I'm still a little sleepy though " . Ayano smiled back at him, placing the plate of pancakes earlier in front of him. "Then eat up, you'll feel more refreshed that way!" The layer of pancake has a comforting, warm heat radiating from it. He picks up the spoon and fork that is conveniently placed beside the plate and start to dig in. Kido seems to be savoring the pancakes while Seto is having a crisis over which type of syrup should go with the pancakes, picking up one bottle of syrup after another, distress clear as day on his face.

Although it feels like a normal everyday morning, something is wrong. The house is oddly quiet, too quiet, something seems to be missing...

ah yes, the grown ups are gone, they probably went grocery shopping. It is still strange though, they would usually take all of the kids out with them when they do, maybe they're just in a hurry this time. Leaving the answer as that again, he continue to eat his breakfast, laughing from time to time when he sees how Seto struggles with his choice of syrup even with the help of both girls in the house.

Using the Christmas presents as an excuse, he managed to hurry Seto into _finally_ making a decision and finish his pancakes. Rushing over to the Christmas tree with him, nudging his side when he tries to reach for an eye-catching present by the corner of the heap of presents. He later give it back with a disappointed face though when he found out the present is in fact, for Seto. Kido joins into the party a while later, trying her best to hold in her excitement. Ayano just sit beside them, waiting patiently for her turn to dig into the presents, although she hardly need to dig since the three of them would have already sort out their own presents by then, whatever that is left is probably hers.

It took some time but they manage to find their pile of presents and set it out beside them, forming a small circle while they get ready to open the first gift, curious of what beloved Santa had brought them. Even if he's Something is still tickling in the back of his mind, _**Does grocery shopping takes that much time?**_ , he thought. It has been quite a while since they finish their breakfast, not to mention sorting out their presents. Where could they-

" Mum and dad would be back soon, they said they have things to do this morning. " Ayano says suddenly, seemingly able to read his thoughts, or maybe everyone's thoughts at the moment.

Kido and Seto nod together, expression is one of resignation. He took a glance at Ayano before he tries to open his present with the others. Something still feels off but if she said so, then maybe things are just fine, he did notice that he'd over think unnecessarily from time to time, so maybe things are just fine. As the eldest, Ayano easily unwrap the complicated-looking present with excessive ribbons and accessories, reaching in to take a look at the contents. To everyone's surprise, its an average size bunny plushie with a blinding red ribbon around its neck, the ends of the ribbon reaching its legs and three bells hanging right under the ribbon, jingling merrily as if it's trying to celebrate the season with its noise.

Ayano go on about how she likes it when Seto manage to open his gift as well, pieces of the wrapper on the floor shows how much trouble he had went through to open it. Inside the ridiculously eye-catching blue box is a key chain of a dog of some kind, a cute miniature version of the dog with string of beads connected to it acting as the string for the key chain. Although cute, he somehow feels sad looking at the dog, it reminds him of something he can't quite catch. Seto's face lightens up ten fold at the sight of the present, ignoring his other presents in the favor of playing with Ayano's doll for the moment.

Looking downwards at his own present, he noticed that he have stop trying to open his present, just because he's tired of trying to open his present neatly while having his attention diverted every few seconds, _**opening presents nicely is too hard of a challenge for me**_. He takes a look at Kido and found her staring right at him, the present in front of her long since unwrapped but it has yet to be opened. She looks nervous somehow and he flashes her his usually grin before raising his own present as a sign to open hers. Kido obliged and opens the box excitedly, however, the excitement died down and turns into a rather confused expression as she sees the object inside the box. She reaches into the box and pulls out

  
_A gun_

  
Any kind and all kinds of warning signals are ringing loudly in his mind, so loud that it's blocking the voice of his family in front of him and yet, he can't move an inch as if he's frozen on the spot. He saw Kido trying to look at the gun in all direction possible before calling the other two who were playing some sort of game with their presents. The three of them are discussing something about the gun, various expression such as horror, confusion and panic crossed their faces, Ayano look as if she was going to ask Kido to put down the gun before they all look towards the direction of the house's entrance in unison.

He still can't hear anything and he can't move to look at the door too, unable to know what is it that caught all of their attention instantly. He tries to call out to Kido but all of a sudden, her body collapsed on Seto's shoulder, the wall behind her back is splattered with the colour they all hated, avoided and later accepted, (red). He could feel himself tremble now as the shadow move towards them all. Ayano and Seto seem to be frozen too, except they look as if they're literally frozen, their expression remains the same even when Kido had collapse beside them. Terror runs through his veins and he quickly looks at Kido to see if she's okay, she is still lying on Seto's shoulders, red seeping through the sweater, dying the white parts of the sweater with it.

He tries calling out to her more violently, shouting things like "Are you okay?!" and "please answer me!". There was no answer, nobody moved at all, simply staying in the same position for what feels like an eternity. Kido's lifeless expression remains the same until suddenly,

 

She smiles sweetly and says

 

_"Die"_

 

 

  
Everything went black, nothing can be seen nor anything can be heard in this darkness, the lack of sound and visual is petrifying. As he tries to call out again, a laugh of a psycho is heard from a distance, echoing in the darkness.

  
Worse than that

  
It actually sounds familiar.

 

  
_______________

 

 

Waking up in cold sweat, he stares at the ceiling absentmindedly as various unrelated thoughts crowd his disoriented brain. Where are the others, who was that, where am I, what time is it, what date is it, is Kido awake yet, where is Kano, what just happened, why am I sleeping on my back, was I dreaming, what was I dreaming about, what was I...

  
**_Why did I dream of myself as Kano?_ **

  
Slowly sitting up, some of the questions found their answers as a familiar sight came in mind, it's his own room. Everything seem to be in place, the closet, the shelves, the plants... and Kano who's sleeping defenselessly with his arms folded under his head beside him. Squinting a little, he carefully touch Kano's hair, pulling gently to see if he's real. Memories of the nightmare, although he can't remember half of it still linger as unknown fear in his veins.

Kano stirs a little, blinking slightly before looking up at Seto. "Ah good morning Seto~did you sleep well last night?", Seto notice how his image flicker a bit before appearing as a wide awake Kano. Ignoring the slight feeling of deja vu, he mentally wishes Kano would stop using his powers so often. Placing his hand on top of Kano's head, he start rubbing it furiously half due to the fact he still feels tense from the dream and half due to the irritation he had towards Kano's inability to refrain himself from hiding so much. " Hey stop that! My hair's all messed up now!! Stop!!" Kano whined loudly, pouting at Seto and trying his best to tidy his hair as soon as the attacker's hand leave his head.

"Why are you here? Where's Kido? What time is it? What date is it? Did I just woke up? Wh-" before Seto can finish his sentence, which might never end actually, a pair of hands is pressed against his lips quickly. "My my Seto, why are you so jumpy today? That sure is a lot of questions for somebody who had just woke up." Directing his gaze downwards, he found Kano showing an expression of confusion, concern and slight distress. " You know, you don't look too well today. But that doesn't matter because lucky you, Kido made your favorite dish! That would surely cheer you up right? Forget about whatever you're asking and come down stairs before Kido gets you herself. You know how wow~~ _scary_ she can get."

Although Kano try to avoid the questions, Seto doesn't seem too eager on letting it go just yet and Kano being the one who's quick on his feet and mouth as always, he starts speaking before the other could " I was suppose to wake you up but somehow I took a nap instead. It's 11, a bright Merry Christmas morning!! Kido is in the kitchen right now and you do know how she gets when we wake up late right? So get off the bed and start walking! " Waving his hand with a swift turn, Kano exited the room before he could see how Seto's eyes widen in shock and panic. Suddenly remembering the location of his trusty calendar and check the date frantically. To his relieve, it really is 25th of December,Christmas. Which means it's his day off since he had ask for a holiday from the manager in order to spend some time with his siblings, his family.

It is such a shame to have a nightmare right before such a wonderful holiday though. Why would he dream about Kido dying on Christmas? Now that he think about it, they are celebrating Christmas too...right? ...What happened in his dream again? _**They say you'd forget 80% of your dreams in about 10 minutes since you wake up, guess this proves it.**_  Seto look around his room once again, his mind wandering in various directions once again before he finally gets himself up to carry out his daily morning routine. _**Speaking of which, something like having a fact proven also happened in my dream**_ , he thought. Pausing by the door of the bathroom, he turn around and take a look at the messy bed sheets before deciding a nightmare isn't worth remembering at all.

_______________

"You're finally awake Seto!" Kano chirped by the dining table, spinning his fork while he's at it. Instead of replying, Seto gave a lazy yawn as response. Mary is by the table enjoying the colourful fruit flavored cereal they bought at the super marker last Monday and Kido seems to be preparing some vegetables, probably the vegetables for the dishes tonight. Kido turns around after a moment and speaks with her usual tone, firm yet warm with a gentle smile on her face " I'll make your favorite dish today since you've been working hard for the past few weeks. "

"I'm fine, just a little tired that's all.", Kido nods a little before turning her attention back on the greens, an apologetic expression surfaced briefly before she do. It's Mary's turn to look at him now, " Merry Christmas Seto! Thank you for all the hard work! Kido and I will be going to the mall today so you can stay home and rest!", her silky white hair wiggles a bit as if to confirm her excitement. He just chuckles at her and rests his head on his hand, Mary always sounds so formal when she wants to do something for the others. The sound of the knife slicing through fragile vegetables and water running in the sink fills the room as all of them stopped talking, a comfortable silence hang around in the air.

Suddenly, there was a sound by the living room, the sound of the entrance door being unlocked. Different voices came from the living room, announcing the presence of guests in the house. As usual, Mary and Kano stood up to greet the now familiar faces, waving her hand at whoever that came in while Kano jumps into the scene merrily. The whole base becomes a little lively for the first time of the day, they went to the living room and talk about the plans they are having for the day, including Mary who had forgotten about her breakfast, leaving it out on the table.

Kido joins in the party just as Hibiya announce their plan on going to the mall, saying something about going to the Kisaragi's household when they're done since Momo ain't picking up her phone even if she's the one who planned to go to the mall. Seto listens to the conversation drowsily when he suddenly notice the absence of the tallest member, Konoha. He's probably still sleeping in his room, Konoha have proved himself to be the most difficult person to wake up in the world as he continues to sleep throughout the day when they forcefully wake him up in the morning, even Kido had long since given up on trying to wake him up. Letting him sleep till he wakes up on his own is much easier than waking him up and having him sleep all over the base. Too tired to join in the party, Seto lies down on the table, deciding an early morning nap is something he would prefer to do at this moment.

It was at this exact moment, the sound of a door opening came from the corridors. Seto assume it's Konoha who had actually woken up at a fairly decent time of the day, well, compared to all the records he have that is. The group in the living room have yet to notice the now awoken android, probably due to all the noises they're making. Seto continues to ignore the tiny party outside in favor of having a nice nap. Even if the bunch outside are quite rowdy, Seto couldn't help but chuckle at the topics they're having, the once silent little base of theirs have turned into such a lively place. Requiting new members, 5 new members at that in such a short time. Ayano nee-chan would be extremely proud of them...

The comfort of listening to the heated exchange didn't last long as they all stopped talking suddenly, a condensing atmosphere weights around the house. Nobody made a noise, the only sound that's heard throughout the base this time is the sound of the fan spinning, keeping the base ventilated, oblivious to the problem that have occured. The odd silence froze Seto, memories of his nightmare that he can't remember are abruptly flashing through his eyes. Fear of what could happen, what _would_ happen races in his mind.

A tiny voice sounded throughout the base, filled with uncertainty, fear and doubt, so small that he can't distinguish whose voice that is, " ...Konoha? " . Nobody spoke another word since then, the frightening mood stayed until a barely noticeable shuffle came from the living room, the sound of someone walking, slowly, confidently, proudly. More shuffling noises came from the living room, Seto assume that all of them are slowly moving in the opposite direction of the object of focus. Soon, the shuffling stopped and silence hangs by once again.

 _ **What happened to Konoha? Why is everybody so silent?**_ , being plague by the thoughts and unnerving atmosphere, Seto decide to stand up and check, he don't want to be as useless as he have been in his dream, not being able to do anything to help, he needs to make a difference here! Finally breaking his free of his own spell, he stood up slowly, vaguely notice his trembling legs and sweat that he had accumulate on his forehead, sliding down the sides of his face with every movement he made.

He can't see them from the kitchen, but the living room is still oddly silent so he leans on the wall, slowly moving towards the edge of the door frame, taking a peek out of the door hesitantly. The sound of his own heart beating overdrive is deafening, even so he still notice the volume of his own clothes shuffling with movement, more like, he's paying too much attention to every single sound he's making. Nothing much can be seen besides Hibiya who seems to be standing right behind Kido. Seto assumes that the both of them are standing the furthest away from Konoha, the one who they all seem to be cautious of.

Since something tells him its best to not make direct contact with the people in the living room, he activates his eye power and tries to read Hibiya's mind, his personal issues about his powers are not important right now. He sees images of the scene earlier when they just came in, talking about various things. Hibiya made a few compliments that he kept in his heart and a few complains that he spoke out loud as well as some thoughts about Hiyori who he had been searching since the first time he met them before. Seto tries to focus back on his main reason for activating his powers and runs through the unnecessary parts, it feels really wrong to read Hibiya's mind in a situation like this, it's not the time to goof off when everybody is so terrified of something!

He soon got what he wanted, the image of the scene right this moment. He sees Kido's hand in front of him, Mary seems to be out of his field of vision whereas Kano is standing at the front lines. He sees somebody that looks exactly like Konoha standing behind the sofa, leaning on it with a confident grin. His hair is black, even his shirt is black, a menacing aura surrounding his entire being, that is definitely not the Konoha they know. Suddenly, "Konoha" shines a smile and waved his hand at them, it could be easily dismissed as a friendly gesture if not for the way he laughs right after he puts his hand back down.

" How long are you going to watch, snake of stealing eyes? " "Konoha" said leisurely. Immediately, his vision have been cut off by an unknown force, leaving him with his normal vision. He sees Hibiya looking at him, his expression is one of a worry and shock. He realize that he have been found out, even if he haven't made his presence known or made contact with anybody at all, this is dangerous, how does this Konoha's impostor know about their powers? Is the real Konoha awake somewhere? Either way, they should make their escape as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, Seto didn't have much time to think about how to escape since the sound of foot steps have started anew. The impostor is now walking towards his direction using a much slower pace than he did before, Seto quickly decides that he would throw a punch at the impostor the moment he came into sight. Briefly debating with himself whether he should actually throw the punch or not before settle on putting the safety of the dan members as priority, even if it hurts whoever this is.

It was until the sound of the footsteps reach a certain distance from the door way, Kano's voice rang through the room. "No, wait!!". The progressing footsteps stopped, he heard something click and he imagines himself getting paler. That, is definitely the sound of a gun clicking, he wouldn't have mistaken it for any other sound since that particular sound comes up often in Kano's action movies. Whispers sounded from time to time when the impostor talks, in a unnervingly cheerful manner " Don't try to act like the fallen hero deceiving snake, it's hopeless and you know it."

The group outside is undoubtedly trying their best to find an opening, ignoring the tone of the impostor, Seto clenches his knuckles as adrenaline runs through his veins, trying his best to prepare for whatever that comes next after he throws the punch. Footsteps continue to progress and just when he sees the tip of the impostor's hair, another set of footsteps sounded outside of the kitchen. The person ran and grabbed onto "Konoha" violently, Kano's voice came up right after he sees "Konoha" lurching forward from the impact," Kido, take the others and run! "

Briefly thanking him, he acts according to the sudden change of plans, he steps out of the kitchen and tries to grab onto the impostor, imagining himself taking down the Konoha-look-alike. At the moment he latches onto the teen, he sees the others running away towards the main entrance. Kido grabs at Hibiya and Mary's hand and pulls away from the scene, looking backwards to check if they're doing okay. Kano is still hugging the stranger from behind, keeping him from using his arms as Seto attempts to kick the back of his knee to bring him down.

Before he had a chance to reach the knee, he finds himself flying off to the side, nearly missing the TV they have in the room. He try his best to ignore the pain in his back after he fell down from the wall, slowly moving into a half sitting position and snapping his head upwards when a gun shot sounded. The rest of the members that are escaping have stopped when "Konoha" shot the doorknob, and just like in movies, the doorknob fell off. The stranger fired another shot about 5 seconds later and the bullet went into the exposed mechanism of the doorknob, jamming the door and ending their escape attempt in an instant. Kano seems to be near the others, his back lying on the wall as he squeezes his eyes shut in pain, Hibiya squat down beside to take a look at him, unsure of what to do. They all know how powerful Konoha is, they have seen enough mistakes that Konoha made, saying he had only use a bit of strength every time they ask him what happened. Throwing people off to the walls is definitely something the gentle android can do without trying, if he want to.

  
_**How could this guy have the same strength as he does??** _

  
" My my, don't need to welcome me with a hug you both. Skip the introduction and lets get to some fun." the impostor laughs, placing his free hand on his hip and raises his gun at the Kido and Mary who's by the door, a wide grin on his face. " Since you all give yourselves such meaningless numbers. So how about we play a game this round?" moving his gun from side to side, he looks thoughtful for a moment. " I know, I'll finish all of you off according to numbers! How about 3128? " Upon finishing his sentence, he points his gun at Kano and fires without hesitation. Seto gets up by reflex even if he knows that he can't be faster than a bullet, desperately wishing that the shot would miss.

In that instant, Hibiya moves forward to shield Kano, one of his hands reach to the other side of Kano's shoulder and practically fall onto the older boy. Unfortunately, he moved too quickly and ended up a little lower than he should, the bullet shot the back of his head, instantly dropping his chances of survival to zero. There was a moment of silence before laughter filled the base, the lunatic is clutching at his sides, bending over from laughing too hard. Kido pushes Mary who's sobbing heavily further behind herself, still too shock and disoriented by reality to do anything else while Kano just stares at the body in front of him in horror, too shaken up by the fact that someone had died for him.

"Konoha" stop laughing, covering his face with one hand as he tries to stifle the last of his chuckles, " Ah~ it seems that everybody is _dying_  to be the hero! Anyway, change of order then, 8123. " Leisurely walking towards Kano while he's still talking. Kido tries to reach out for him but she froze with her hands out in the air when Kano shakes his head at her. Clicking her tongue in frustration, she opts to clenching her hands at her sides instead.

Throwing away Hibiya's body in a swift motion, it hit the wall with a loud bang, so loud that Seto would swear he heard a few of his bones crack from the force. Mary's crying is more noticeable now as Seto slowly stand up straight ,the pain from earlier has dulled a bit. He leans on the wall, wracking his brains to think of how they can all get away from the dangerous being. Maybe they could break out of the base while the guy is distracted, but any moves would meant instant death to them. So what should they do?! The stranger rubs his hands clean straight after, satisfaction apparent on his face. He then bends down sweetly, tilting his head to the side innocently as he speaks to Kano, " Don't worry dear, it'll be your turn soon."

Seto had enough of this, he search around the room for possible weapons, or at least something to defend themselves with. His eyes landed on Hibiya again, his body lying face down on the floor in a pretty disturbing posture next to the fallen television, blood pouring out of the fatal wound freely, dying half of his hair with red. He wanted to grief for him at the moment but he still have to help the others escape from this, even if only one of them can make it out alive. He looks at Kido, if he can get at least a vague plan out of Kido's mind, he could make a suitable distraction to let them escape, but as soon as he tries to use his powers, he is met with a disturbing blank noise.

  
He couldn't hear anything.

  
This is not possible, the universe must be joking. He dislikes his powers, he hates it, he even wishes it would be gone one day so he don't have to use it again, but he needs it now, he needs to save his friends, his family. Then why did his powers fail him now? It's not as if he knocked his head enough or something and he definitely got some hold on how to control his powers. Why now? _Why now?_  Desperate, he tries to focus on his current task, with or without his powers. He notice that he can still see Kido, does that mean that her powers aren't working either. This is bad, this is really bad.

Kido turns around to look at him this time, fear written all over her face, judging by the little game this maniac is playing, she's going to be next. Standing in this room without action is out of the question. He nods at Kido, telling her in a way to just run and he'll take care of the rest, even if he haves little to none ideas in his head. Just as the stranger starts to walk towards Kido, she ran, pulling Mary behind her frantically. As a distraction, Seto picks up the coffee table in the room and threw it straight at the maniac. The coffee table goes out in a bang, shattered to pieces as the guy raised his free hand. It looks like the guy smashed the table with one hand. Even with the element of surprise, he manage to avoid getting hit by something.

The only thing they manage to get from throwing the table is a few lines on the guy's face, blood seeping out of the narrow wounds like a normal person. He doesn't seem affected at all, in fact, he looks happy, excited even. Bringing the hand he use to smash the table he slowly drag it down his face, tearing open the wounds even wider while ignoring his next target who is running away into another room. He laughs, in a tone that Seto have never heard before, it sounds even worse than the the pyscotic laughter he have heard in horror movies, this is pure madness. Blood is practically dripping from the wounds now, it got his shirt, the floor, and maybe even on the couch since the guy is moving around laughing so much.

" Ahaha this is Amazing!! _Wonderful_!! " hysterical laughter rang throughout the house until the impostor stopped almost mechanically, pointing his gun at Seto once he starts moving again, firing once. The bullet hit his left arm and Seto is left screaming, pain blooming around the wound. He fell down onto his knees, desperately trying to hold himself up right despite the pain. The lunatic then proceed to point his gun at the entrance door. All of a sudden, Kano who have been gone for a while, appeared by the door, trying to work with the inner mechanism so that it would open. Seto was surprised by his appearance whereas the impostor just grins. " Ah ah Kano, did you seriously think you can be the hero too? Just when I thought I've taken care of that pesky little thought of yours in this loop." He walks towards the other calmly, Kano didn't move an inch, only trying harder to unlock the door. His efforts were proven useless as the guy grabbed on to his hair, pulling him upright while Kano grabs on his wrists painfully.

"You've been a helpful little worker, I was going to leave you for the last now but... things don't always go as plan, don't they Shu-u-ya?" Kano didn't say a word, instead glares at him the best he could with his current position, barely holding himself up with his legs, pain searing through from his scalp. There is an odd sense of familiarity with Kano and the guy, it is as if they both knew each other more than they show, Seto couldn't help but wonder if this is some guy Kano met during his late night strolls on the streets.

His thoughts were cut off again as the impostor raises Kano higher and laughs when he struggles, Seto can see how Kano is trying desperately to hold in his whimpers. His face scrunched up in pain, tears hanging at the edge of his lashes, his hands holding onto the impostor's wrists like a life line, knuckles turning white from all the force it tries to exert. Without warning, the stranger opens his arms in a grand way, ignoring how Kano groans at what the motion brought him. " Enough with games, nothing has been going by plan since I came by this morning. Forget about the little game."

He swings Kano and catches him by the body with his other hand, sliding his hand over to the neck, a fragile part of the body. Slowly twisting his hands in opposite directions, Kano is struggling more frantically now, screams and terrified voices tumble out of his mouth unwillingly. Seto can't stand watching this any longer, he stands back up and grabs the nearest weapon he has beside him, a vase and threw it towards the guy. It didn't hit him as usual but it did buy enough time for Seto to run towards them both and knock them over. The guy has lost his grip on Kano and most likely let him go from the impact. Now, when the guy is disoriented, he could take Kano and run away from here!

Unexpectedly, a tight pressure made itself known on Seto's ankle, it intensifies in a flash and crushed his ankle. The sickening sound of bones cracking filled the room for a second, follow by an unrestrained gasp and scream that leap from his throat. Saliva drips down his mouth without control as pain surge through his veins, freezing him in place. Before he knows it, he's been swung around the room by the ankle, his vision blurring into one big mess until it stops when his back hit the wall yet again. This time, he feels the impact of the hit damaging his body more, a small amount of blood rushes out of his mouth and slide down his mouth before he can stop it.

He fell to the floor with a loud thud, he lies on the floor, barely able to will his body to move from all the pain. Through the ringing in his ears, he can vaguely hear Kano coughing violently. Something shuffled from one side to another and Kano is lifted up yet again, pained groans forced out of his throat as he's dragged across the room somewhere. Desperate to save his brother, he quickly looks up to see where have they been, only to find out that the impostor have dragged Kano forward to him, still grabbing Kano by the head and neck as if that's the most natural thing to do.

He tries to move his muscles again but is greeted with immense pain instead, the wound on his arm is bleeding enough for him to feel dizzy and the fact his ankle is broken, most likely crushed, would drag him down even more. He's helpless, but seeing how Kano struggles, trying and failing to get himself away from the dangerous man, he manage to muster up all of his strength and barks " Get your hands... Off him! "

Without a hint of humanity, the stranger's smirk only grow wider in response, "Look at this deceiving snake, your brother cares about you~ That's sweet isn't it? Maybe I was wrong when I said nobody would care about you.". Using his thigh as support for the rest of Kano's body, he turns his head further away from his body, enjoying how Kano fight to keep his head from snapping. Deftly, the stranger presents a knife out of thin air and points the edge at Kano's neck. Chuckling at the way how his breath hitches at the barely noticeable glint of the knife, "I was thinking about making a show for you so, hope you'd enjoy the show darling~"

After finishing his sentence, he begins cutting shallow lines on the neck in front of him and Kano begins to cry relentlessly, hopelessly trying to put some distance between himself and the knife that is cutting away on his neck. Seto immediately start to wiggle, trying everything, _anything_  he can to stand up and fight this monster, but his efforts are met with a boot stepping on his shoulder, threatening to crush it just like he did with his ankle. Blood started dripping from the wounds as the cuts get deeper and deeper, but judging by Kano's voice which have been as loud as he first started, he assume that the monster is only cutting away from the main arteries to prolong his suffering.

  
They're under the _complete_ mercy of this monster, this _devil_ who looks like their dear friend.

  
Just as Seto is getting tired of struggling, resigning to this unruly fate of theirs, a shout came from somewhere in front of him. Kido seem to have snuck up behind the monster and stabbed two knifes into his back, the monster let go of Kano and removed his feet from Seto's shoulder, stumbling as Kido tips him over the other side of the couch. From the looks of it, Kido is still stunned by her own actions but quickly regain consciousness and tries to lift both Kano and Seto up. " Try to stand you both, we don't have much time!" Seto tries to stand up with a completely crushed ankle while Kano presses hard at the wounds on his neck, holding Seto up with Kido the best of his ability. She instantly half drags Seto together with Kano into the kitchen, ignoring the painful grunts she forced out of the brothers in favor of getting all of them into a safer place.

A loud gunshot rang throughout the base once again and Seto notice how Kido's hands went limp, the support he rely on slowly disappear as she slumps down on the floor herself. Seto couldn't even will himself to move now, simply dropping on his knees as he stares at her. A gaping hole on her forehead, blood drawing a line towards the ground with gravity, her eyes unfocused, staring into space, her soul is lost, instant death, just like Hibiya. Seto feels tears sliding down his cheeks unbidden as his head tries to process all of this, he feels weirdly relieved and despair at the same time. At least Kido didn't have to suffer through whatever form of torture the monster would push onto them, maybe it's actually better for Kido to die this way...

Kano have rushed to her side being the much less damaged person out of the two of them, shaking her shoulders in hopes that she would wake up again, hoping she would groan as she opens her eyes, telling them to hurry up and follow her to a safer place. He only stops when she doesn't respond, absolutely every sign she shows point towards one of the dead, Kano's voice catches in his throat as he hugs her in a vice like grip, repeating the same soft pleas over and over again.

Their sorrowful little moment came to an end when a pair of boots made themselves known again, it seems that the monster have made it pass them to the other entrance of the kitchen before they do "Looks like the game is still a go after all, I was hoping something would go well this time!" The monster continue to hum as he walks pass Seto, taking away Kido's body from Kano as if he's taking away a toy from a baby, an entirely defenseless baby with no strength whatsoever. Strangely, Kano didn't put up much of a fight when he took their beloved sister away from him.

He threw her to the side like she's some sort of everyday trash, her body collides with the neatly arranged utensils by the counter top before she rolls back down onto the kitchen floor. The monster shows no interest towards the soulless body and went for Kano, "you know that your dear brother is up next right little helper?"

Anger fume up inside of him, Seto finds himself unbearably enraged, how could this person, no, this one hell of a devil can treat their sister like that?! He snaps his head up to face the monster, ignoring the hot trails that trace from his eyes to his chin, his vocals working, finding a way to voice the burning anger inside of him. Although Seto was absolutely ready for whatever form of consequences that would come his way the moment he speaks up, Kano seem to move one step faster than he did, grabbing onto the clothing on the monster's neck, pulling it up even though he knows he wouldn't make himself threatening at all due to the vast height difference between them, tears stream down his cheeks as he grips the clothing with all his might.

Kano shouts at a voice louder than Seto have hear in all the years he have known him,  **"** **Why?? I thought you promised not to hurt anyone if I follow everything you said! You were not suppose to come here! You were not suppose even to exist in the first place! You were suppose to be some villain in a fairy tale, and only in a villain in a fairy tale!! So why? WHY??"**  The volume of Kano's voice shocked Seto back to mild awareness of his action, he searched the stranger's face with the part of his brain that isn't paralyzed by the turn of events, he doesn't understand half of what Kano just said, he feels confused even. **_What does he mean that the guy is not suppose to exist?_**. For the first time, the stranger appears to be taken aback, eyes growing wide with surprise, they stayed this way for a full minute, tension and uncertainty taints the air around them before the expression of the devil turns into a sinister one.

His movements are as fast as lightning, maybe even faster, he grabs onto Kano's head and turns it deftly. The nauseating sound of bones dislocating from their vital position shot sounded from within his body, in a flash, Kano no longer holds onto the stranger, he all but collapses to the ground, his head turning in an impossible angle for normal people. His expression remains as the last few things he felt before he died, anger, hurt, shock and fear. Seto didn't get to stare at Kano's body for long as the monster kicked it in the stomach, sending it flying across the room to the other side harder than he did with Hibiya. He mumbles something about existence and how he won't treat Kano so well in the next loop under his breath before glancing sideways at Seto, his eyes seems to be calculating something but whatever it is, it is (definitely) far from good.

Seto on the other hand feels the fight in him slowly deflates as fact settles in his mind, both of the last of his family, even if they are not related by blood, are _dead_. Both of their bodies lying around in the base they use to live together, the place where they spend their days together after a series of unpleasant events happened. Now, they're gone. The two closest people who came into his life to support him, the two closest people he went to support, all those memories, all those times, they're all gone, they're all dead...

  
_And he's next_

  
The monster turns around, facing him directly after a while of silence, the movement is enough to shock Seto into falling to the side, his instinct is telling him to get away from the dangerous being, in this case, the dangerous being is this wide off the mark colored monster with the face of their friend. Said monster reaches out to grab his hair tightly, pulling him into a standing position even though he knows the ankle is broken, dragging him at the same height as he slowly walk outside of the kitchen. Seto didn't bother to fight much, only ever squirm to try and elevate the pain from his scalp, he don't want to fight anymore, he's tired, what would there be left for him if manage to survive anyway? Half of the members already died out, he's pretty sure Konoha died already, Mary and Hibiya would be next after him, it's only a matter of time until they'll meet each other again...

Speaking of Mary, he's pretty sure he didn't hear her number when the monster simply state out a series of them, Konoha's number is not in there too and so is Momo's number... Did he got it wrong or does it have another meaning...

Suddenly, the voice of the monster brought him back into reality, he listens to him despite of himself, " That was some show he put up, quite fierce. That's the first time he spouted nonsense at me and I'm not pleased at all. I'll deal with him in the next loop but for now, lets bring the queen out shouldn't we?" He continue to drag him for an eternity until he finally stops, standing in front of the corridor to the rooms they sleep in.

He speaks in a gentle tone loudly, but what he says is completely out of the category of gentle " Come out wherever you are queen, or I'll have to squish this prince of yours. I'm sure you won't want that right?" There was no response from within the rooms and the guy clicked his tongue in irritation, it seems that he's not in the mood for hide and seek. "I'll give you five minutes to show yourself milady, don't disappoint me~"

Letting go of Seto, he walks towards the dining table and leans on it for a while before deciding the chair looks pretty comfortable, completely ignoring Kido's body who's lying on the floor in the same room. Seto smiles to himself when he sees the guy wince a little before he settles down in a more comfortable position, **_Looks like Kido manage to get him a little, two wounds on that damn bastard is better than nothing at all, bless Kido, wherever she is right now_** ,he thought. Turning his head a little despite the pain eating at his body, he looks at the long corridors and hopes Mary would stay hidden.

Seto couldn't quite stay awake since he feels light headed from all the pain, he's probably bleeding too much from the wound at his arm by now.Looking around from the floor, he subconsciously take his surroundings in without actually paying attention at all, everything feels quite numb, his thoughts are fuzzy, the world is a blur, slowly melding into and shapes and colours that doesn't make sense.

He manage to lower his head slightly, eyelids slowly closing from exhaustion, the warmth of the eldest member radiating from the front, maybe he could just sleep like this and then wake up just like he did this morning there's nothing else he can do now anyway, nothing is even worth doing right now...

A short while later, he heard something shuffle in the room, it's that agonizing footsteps again, moving in that irritating pace and stops right behind him.

 

"You disappoint me stealing snake"

 

**_Good_ **

 

" I thought you would be able to lure her out but I guess this is human nature, they're amusing and disappointing at the same time."

 

The sound of a gun loading caught his fading attention, it sounds distant. He doesn't try to stop him, it's over now, he'll just have to apologize to everybody for not making it out alive, it'll be soon before they can all see each other again. Maybe they can move on to their next lives together as a family, though the thought of having 6 children under one roof is a little terrifying haha...

 

  
The gun clicks

 

  
**_He released the safety pin_ **

 

  
The gun clicks again

 

  
_**He pulled the slide** _

 

  
_**It's ready to fire** _

 

  
_**This is it** _

 

  
Seto unconciously braces himself for the end, everything up until now will be over as the sound of yet another gunshot sores through the air.

 

 

 

 

  
He finds himself timidly opening his eyes after the shot, tears that have welled up without notice blurs his vision, it's extremely difficult to make anything out right now. Though the fact he doesn't feel a new wound inflicted upon him is more concerning, is he that far gone to feel pain? If not then where did the monster shot? What happened? Where is Mary? Could it be that the gunshot was meant to lure her out?

While he is still disoriented, he barely notice a sound coming from the corridors. Did Mary took the bait and decided to come out? This is bad, she's basically defenseless but he couldn't help her in any way with a gun pointing straight at his head. The situation reminds him of something similar, something oddly familiar, he vaguely remembers how it feels to die, how it feels to be strangled, to be cut in the stomach even when all of those never happened. Or did they?

Even though he knows he needs to stand up and protect the only other member alive in this base, to ensure the bastard won't do anything to harm another, but he's entirely overwhelmed to do anything, tears started falling from his eyes once again, some of it clinging on his lashes, weighing his eyelids. It's would be pathetic of him to cry in front of her, simply letting everything happen around him but he is more than happy to blame it on the weight of reality setting in his mind, crushing him bit by bit, he no longer want live, its _pointless_ now anyway.

The next thing he knows, he's being kicked lightly by the shoulder so that he would lie on his back. A foot pressed on his torso, right above his beating heart. He could feel the guy slowly applying pressure on the bones protecting his fragile heart, it not until a moment later that the pressure starts being a little more than unbearable. He sobs some more, tossing around halfheartedly as the force increases almost mechanically, tears staining the floor as he does. Mary have ran out of the room some time ago and is practically screaming in front of them, wailing and shouting at them, staying a distance away from them as the devil threatens her with a gun to stay put." Goodbye and see you again next time stealing eyes."

The foot on the torso increased it's strength ten fold in under a second, completely crushing the bones beneath it. The rib cage gave away to the pressure and collapses, allowing the foot to crush everything that is underneath that area. Whatever that is down there have been squashed into a pile of indistinguishable meat, completely mashed together into a pile of blob. The guy tried to pull his feet out but finds the broken pieces of bones clinging onto his boots, acting like a bunch of poor quality hooks made annoying with quantity. He gets his foot out by flinging his leg to the side, effectively throwing off the corpse, separating his boot from the offending article.

He looks around at his handiwork and laughs as he ignores Mary's screaming, choking on herself," looks like tragedy is about to repeat itself, once again. "

Taking a longer look at the way he "decorated" the base, he tries to look for his favorite parts this loop before frowning at how some parts have disappeared before he got to remember them. Then again he could just do it again next time. He sits down in the middle of black holes slowly dissolving the room around them, anticipating the arrival of a new fresh loop.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't give Mary much action at all and I definitely didn't plan for it to be this long. Also, I feel like I didn't do much to fufill Fuwake's request and I'm extremely sorry for that too. I hope I'll do better this year. Feel free to tell me what I missed in here. I'm twitter user @LennyLiveit by the way.
> 
> Thank you to @Kagepro_SS for putting up with my idiocy and delays and merry really really late Christmas to Fuwake!
> 
> Actually, there's another version for this since I messed up while I'm at it, it's pretty much the same but do you all think I should put it up too?


End file.
